


Lean on me (Drabble II)

by ca_te



Series: Blinding Lights Drabbles [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, blinding lights verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt is stressed he draws and Blaine watches him letting out his anxiety on paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean on me (Drabble II)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt [hazelandglasz](http://hazelandglasz.tumblr.com/) left me over on Tumblr. Based on [this](http://bluecloudsupabove.tumblr.com/post/56958911149/bl-headcanon-do-they-have-a-specific-activity-to-get) headcanon for the 'verse. Set between part 6 and 7 of the [Blinding Lights](http://archiveofourown.org/series/39272) 'verse.

Prince rolls over, tail flicking against his thigh and Blaine absently scratches the cat’s head, his gaze focused on the patterns the neon lights paint on the ceiling. It’s late and a subtle anxiety sets down on him like dust on unopened books. Kurt has texted him saying he was going to be home later than expected, something to do with a clothing emergency ( _I swear Claire must be blind if she even thought of that color combination!),_ so there is nothing to worry about, not really. Still being home without Kurt when the time is approaching 11 pm has become unusual.

 

By some sort of unspoken agreement Kurt sleeps at Blaine’s almost every night; he doesn’t call before coming over as he used to do in the beginning. There’s no need anymore – actually there has never been – and Kurt has his own pair of keys now. Blaine bought two matching key chains, two small penguins  - “Why a penguin?”, Kurt had asked, smiling big and adorable. “You once told me that when you were in high school you thought of yourself as a baby penguin”. Kurt blushed prettily, Blaine slid an arm around his waist. “This is to remind us that you are my sexy penguin now”. It sounded ridiculous, but Kurt had kissed him nonetheless.

Blaine sighs, pushing himself up from the couch. He made some pasta salad for Kurt, knowing he never eats when there are emergencies at work; he is wondering if swinging by the 24/7 to buy some ice cream would be a good idea, when his phone skitters on the coffee table.

_Heading for the underground now._

With Kurt even the way he write texts means something and this one isn’t promising at all.

“Seems we’ll have to be extra nice to Kurt tonight, Prince. Do not even try to jump on his lap and cover him in cat hair.”

Prince blinks one eye open and stares at him briefly before going back to sleep.

*

The house is almost eerily quiet as Blaine finishes to wash up the dishes. The only sound coming from the living room is the soft scratching of pencil on paper. He has gotten used to it by now and he is grateful that over the years Kurt has managed to find a way to just pour everything out. Something less destructive than viciously snapping at everyone.

Kurt told him that he used to react that way back in high school. Blaine hadn’t been able to imagine Kurt talking with the sole purpose of hurting someone. Sure, he knew Kurt was fierce and had a way with words, but the Kurt Blaine met wasn’t so easy to snide remarks anymore. The Kurt Blaine loved was a man you could talk to and reason with, a man who when stressed preferred to simply be left alone in order not to hurt others in the process of calming himself down. That didn’t change the fact that the first time Kurt pushed into the house fuming, fingers curled so tight around the strap of his messenger bag, Blaine had been at a complete loss of what he was supposed to do or say. “I am sorry, honey. I…I need to be alone for a bit”, Kurt said and Blaine nodded. Kurt walked into the bedroom while Blaine sat down on the couch and reached for the guitar. He strummed softly and mindlessly, trying to find a melody that could sooth Kurt’s nerves.

Time ticked by and curiosity crept over Blaine until he just stood up, set the guitar outside and made his way to the bedroom. Kurt was asleep on top of the covers, still dressed – he must have been inhumanly tired to risk wrinkling his clothes like that – a sketchbook opened beside him. Doodles covered one page like ivy on a wall; Blaine tried and failed to understand what most of them were supposed to represent. On the other page though, the lines grew clearer and if the top right corner was still filled with lines and circles and blotches, on the lower half of the page Kurt had drawn a vest, completed with brooches and accessories. Blaine looked from the drawing to Kurt’s sleeping face. He felt as though he had just discovered the universe’s biggest secret.

Now, when Kurt needs to vent out, he doesn’t go in another room anymore. Once he said the pencil flew easier if Blaine was there. It had made Blaine happier than any other confession. And so Blaine he pads over to the living room, knowing that he can be there, that Kurt wants him to. Kurt is sitting on the couch, knees drawn up to rest the sketchbook on them. The line of his shoulders is already less tensed and he lifts his gaze as Blaine enters the room. Blaine smiles at him before sitting on the floor at Kurt’s feet, head resting against the edge of the cushions.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed and he must have dozed off, because the next thing Blaine knows is that Kurt’s fingers are sliding through his curls, massaging gently. He tilts his head backwards to look up at Kurt.

“Nnn feeling better?”

Kurt nods and turns his sketchbook towards Blaine. A pair of big eyes and a head of curls look at him from the page.

“You drew me?”

Kurt’s fingers pull at a stray curl and Blaine shivers.

“I always end up drawing you, honey.”


End file.
